Cooking with Catherine Bloom!
by Destiny Star
Summary: Cathy gets her own cooking show... Who'da thunk her soup has anything and everything? Please R&R!


****

General Summary: Cathy gets to do her own cooking show thanks to DSP (Destiny Star Productions). Who'da thunk that her soup can have anything and everything? Yeesh…

****

Standard Disclaimer applies here (Which means, no I do not own Gundam Wing you damned lawyer dudes, but I will own the DVDs soon, mwahahahahahaha! Just watch me! I'll be re-watching that scene over and over and over and over!!!!! Mwahahahahahaha…!!!!!)

****

A/N: Okay first of all, anything that is announced as an ingredient will be thrown into Cathy's soup unless stated otherwise. The reason I'm writing this is because that I figured Catherine would use a fic starring her. In addition, I've been wondering what's in her soup. Therefore, this was created! Cameo appearances will be happening throughout the fic by GW and non-GW characters alike. I just can't help it ^^. Please review! Tell me if I should continue on the second part of this! Flames will be used to heat the soup. Thank You!

(oh, and I *know* that this isn't really funny… but there's something wrong with my writing skills this week and I'm still on a bad case of writer's block. Bear with me people!)

**

Cooking with Catherine Bloom 

**(Part 1) 

Richie (Camera man): Okay Cathy, we're on in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two… one! Roll it!

[Camera pans to stage, where you see Catherine and a huge banner that says 'Cooking with Catherine Bloom']

Announcer dude (V/O): Welcome to 'Cooking with Catherine Bloom'! And here's your host Catherine Bloom!

CB (Catherine Bloom): Welcome! I am so happy to be here!

Audience: _*Wild applause*_

Random fangirl: Trowa! Trowa! We want Trowa!

CB: Sorry, but Trowa's backstage helping…

[Camera pans to backstage, where we can clearly see all the G-boys pigging out at the snacks table]

[Camera pans back to stage]

CB: Well today we will be making my infamous soup!!! First, you need a giant pot much like the one we'll be using today! Oh and I would like you to meet my helpers today, the Strawberry Matchmakers!

[Out walk, two lovely ladies (my muses Stephanie and Kuri) dressed in outfits similar to the ones Catherine wears in the circus. They plopped down the giant black cauldron that they were holding.]

CB: Now that we have the pot, we will need some water. Water!

[Out of nowhere water comes out and splashes into the pot… And soaks half the audience.]

Sally Po: _*is soaking wet*_ Gee, great… I come here because Destiny said something funny was going to happen and I get soaked. Great…

[A/N: Heehee… first cameo appearance! And I used foreshadowing! My English teacher will be proud of me! _*does lil' dance*_** Not!]**

CB: We also need heat to cook anything so we need some fire. Fire!

[Enters Dilandau from Escaflowne]

Dilandau: Moero… moero!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!

[ Dilandau brings out his trusty flamethrower and starts a nice fire under the cauldron. He also almost singes the audience. ***Almost*…**]

Random dude from the audience: _*running around with his hair on fire*_ Ahhhh!!! My hair's on fiiiiiireeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuri: _*sweatdrop*_ Let's hope he doesn't sue us…

S (Stephanie): O.O;;; Oh yeah…

CB:_ *sweatdrop*_ Anyways… moving on… to our first ingredient! If you are making this at home, the first thing you will need is a basket of fresh mushrooms! _*Looks at Stephanie**Whispers*_ That's your cue!

S: huh? Oh! _*Walks out backstage and walks back on holding a basket of mushrooms*_

CB: Yes, we need many mushrooms! You can use white ones, portabellas, or even those ones you find in the lawn outside in the summer! But we recommend talking mushrooms!

Everyone sans CB: O.o;;; Talking mushrooms???

???: Hey don't eat me!

K (Kuri): Hey, where'd that voice come from?

CB: From the talking mushrooms of course!

Toad (from Mario games): _*jumps out of basket*_ Hey, don't eat me, you, you, monsters!

S: Aw… it's Toad!

Toad: That's my name, don't wear it out! You hideous monsters were planning to cook me alive weren't you? First, you threw knives at me, then you plopped me into a bag, knocked me unconscious, and now your planning to eat me!

Richie: We weren't planning to cook you! I have no clue where you got that idea…

Toad: Oh yeah suure… you were hired by Browser weren't you? Huh, weren't you?

K: We would never cook you dude! You're too cute!

Toad: Oh jeez thanks, but it's not as if I believe you now! You weren't planning to kill me, and boil me, and cut me up, and eat me, and d-

****

*PLOP*

Everyone except Richie: O.O

[Camera does a close-up on the pot where you can see a little part of Toad's arm sticking out.]

S: Richie!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!? YOU JUST THREW TOAD INTO THE POT!

Richie: Meh. He was getting annoying…

K: You killer! You monster! You… great wondrous boy!

CB: Kuri!

K: What? He really -was- getting annoying…

CB: Stephanie, you gonna be alright? I know Toad was one of your favourite video game characters…

S: Meh, I'll be fine. Toad would never beat Kirby anyways…

CB: Okay… anyways, onto the next ingredient!

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Sorry ppl, gonna cut it right here… I dunno what the next ingredient should be! Please review!

[1] Richie, Stephanie, and Kuri are three of my four muses. My fourth one is Ash, but I dunno where he disappeared to for this fic. (No wonder the humour is so dry though…)

[2]Toad is that lil' mushroom dude from the Mario games. I dunno if I spelt his name right though.

[3] Dilandau is from Escaflowne. He likes fire. The dude's a damn pyromaniac for Pete's sake! But I love that 'Moero' gag so I just had to add it in.

[4] The Kirby dance! ('-')('')('')('')('')('-') Heehee!!! (Sorry, couldn't help it!)

[5] Please review! If you have to flame, you can. But all flames will be use for alternate purposes anyways, so it really doesn't make a difference.


End file.
